Daenerys Targaryen
2 3 4 5 6 7 |Erster Auftritt ="Der Winter naht" |Letzter Auftritt ="Die Winde des Winters" |Erschienen in =49 Episoden (siehe unten) |Erwähnt in = |Titel =Daenerys aus dem Hause Targaryen, die Erste ihres Namens Königin von Meereen Königin der Andalen, der Ersten Menschen und der Rhoynar Regentin der sieben Königslande Beschützerin des Reiches Mutter der Drachen Khaleesi des großen Grasmeeres Khaleesi des Dothrakischen Meeres |Beiname =Königin jenseits des Meeres Daenerys Sturmtochter Dany (von Viserys) Die Unverbrannte Silberkönigin Silberdame Mhysa Drachenkönigin Sprengerin der Ketten Prinz, der verheißen wurde |Status =Am Leben |Alter =20 |Geboren = |Gestorben = |Todesepisode = |Todesursache = |Kultur = |Herkunft =Drachenstein |Fraktion =Haus Targaryen |Religion = |Familie = |Dargestellt von =Emilia Clarke |Sprecher =Gabrielle Pietermann |Galerie =:Kategorie:Bilder (Daenerys Targaryen) }} thumb|300px 'Daenerys Targaryen '''ist ein Hauptcharakter ab der ersten Staffel von ''Game of Thrones. Sie wird von Emilia Clarke verkörpert und erschien zum ersten Mal in "Der Winter naht", der ersten Episode der ersten Staffel. Ursprünglich wurde die Rolle der Daenerys mit Tamzin Merchant besetzt, die bereits in der nicht veröffentlichten Pilotfolge mitspielte. Aus unbekannten Gründen wurde die Rolle neu vergeben. Sie ist der letzte bekannte lebende Nachkomme von König Aerys II. Targaryen, der durch die Rebellion von Robert Baratheon gestürzt wurde und beansprucht daher den Eisernen Thron. Daenerys’ Mutter wurde auf der Insel Drachenstein in Sicherheit gebracht, kurz vor der Plünderung von Königsmund. Sie starb während des größten Sturms den Westeros je gesehen hatte bei Daenerys' Geburt im Kindbett. Dieser brachte ihr den Beinamen "Sturmtochter" ein. Sie ging ins Exil nach Essos und wurde mit dem Dothraki-Fürsten ''Khal'' Drogo verheiratet, dessen ungeborenen Sohn sie durch das Wirken der rachsüchtigen Hexe Mirri Maz Duur verlor. Sie brachte drei Drachen zum Schlüpfen, indem sie deren versteinerte Eier auf den Scheiterhaufen des verstorbenen Khal Drogo legte. Als das Feuer entzündet wurde, schritt sie selbst in die Flammen und überlebte. Daenerys' Drachen sind seit mehreren Jahrhunderten die ersten auf der Welt und sie erhielt den Beinamen "Mutter der Drachen". Ihre Ehe mit Drogo und die Anerkennung durch sein Khalasar ließen in Daenerys die Zuversicht und Stärke wachsen, dass sie die rechtmäßige Erbin und Königin der Sieben Königreiche ist. Durch den Tod ihres Bruders Viserys war Daenerys die letzte aus dem Geschlecht der Targaryen, die einen Anspruch auf den Eisernen Thron erhob. Sie erklärte sich formell zu "Daenerys aus dem Haus Targaryen, die Erste ihres Namens". Während ihres Aufenthalts in der Sklavenbucht wurde der Titel erweitert zu "Daenerys Sturmtochter aus dem Haus Targaryen, die Erste ihres Namens, Königin der Andalen und der Ersten Menschen, Khaleesi des Dothrakischen Meeres, Brecherin der Ketten und Mutter der Drachen." In der Serie Biographie Daenerys Targaryen ist die einzige lebende Tochter und das jüngste Kind von Aerys II. Targaryen, dem Irren König, und seiner Schwester-Gemahlin Rhaella. Ihr Vater starb während der Plünderung von Königsmund, noch bevor sie geboren wurde. Der Usurpator Robert Baratheon bestieg nach der erfolgreichen Rebellion gegen das Haus Targaryen als neuer König den Eisernen Thron. Ihre Mutter, die mit Daenerys schwanger war, und ihr Bruder Viserys flohen auf die Insel Drachenstein, dem letzten Bollwerk der Familie, um Robert zu entkommen. Rhaegar Targaryen, Aerys Erbe, dessen Frau und Kinder sowie beinahe die gesamte Königsfamilie fielen Roberts Rachsucht zum Opfer. In der Nacht, als Daenerys auf Drachenstein geboren wurde, tobte ein gewaltiger Sturm, der die vor Anker liegende Targaryen-Flotte zerstörte und dem sie ihren Beinamen "Sturmtochter" verdankt. Ihre Mutter starb noch im Kindbett und ließ Daenerys und Viserys als Waisen zurück. Loyalisten brachten die Kinder nach Osten, in die Freien Städte, weit entfernt von Roberts Einflussgebiet, in Sicherheit. Die Jahre vergingen und ihr Bruder war vergeblich darum bemüht, Verbündete zu finden, die ihn bei der Rückeroberung des Eisernen Thrones unterstützen würden. Schließlich fanden sie Zuflucht und Hilfe bei Illyrio Mopatis, dem einflussreichen Magister der Freien Stadt Pentos. Wie es unter den Targaryens Brauch war, sollte Daenerys die Gemahlin ihres Bruders werden. Sie lebte allerdings in ständiger Angst vor ihm und seinen unkontrollierbaren Wutausbrüchen, deswegen gehorchte die sanftmütige und schüchterne Daenerys ihrem Bruder, der ihr ein Zuhause versprach - das einzige, was sie begehrte. Staffel 1 thumb|300px|Daenerys wird von Viserys an Drogo verkauft. Daenerys zweifelt an den Absichten ihres großzügigen Gastgebers, Illyrio Mopatis, der sie ohne eine Gegenleistung bei sich aufgenommen hat. Gemeinsam mit Viserys hat er Verhandlungen aufgenommen, die zu einer raschen Vermählung von Daenerys und dem Dothraki-Fürsten Khal Drogo führen sollen, obwohl sie selbst sich vor Drogo fürchtet. Viserys soll für die Hand seiner Schwester die 40.000 Mann starke Armee des Khals erhalten, die es ihm ermöglichen soll, Westeros zu erobern. Aus Viserys' Sicht hat sie dabei keine Wahl, und sie fügt sich nach einer indirekten Drohung ihres Bruders. Danach tritt sie in das heiße Bad, das ihr von einer Dienerin eingelassen wurde, ohne etwas von der Temperatur zu spüren - ein Indiz für das Erbe ihres Hauses. thumb|300px|Daenerys erhält die Dracheneier. Die Hochzeit wird an der Küste außerhalb von Pentos durchgeführt und findet nach rauer dothrakischer Sitte statt, der Drogo mehr Beachtung schenkt als seiner Angetrauten. Dem Paar wird eine Vielzahl von Geschenken dargebracht. Ser Jorah Mormont, ein verbannter Ritter aus Westeros, überreicht Daenerys ein paar Bücher, die von den Sieben Königreichen handeln, und bietet Viserys seine Dienste an. Als besonders wertvoll empfindet Daenerys das Geschenk von Magister Illyrio, der ihr drei Dracheneier schenkt, die laut seiner Erzählung im Laufe der Zeit versteinert wurden. Ihr Gemahl schenkt ihr ein schönes weißes Pferd, auf dem sie davonreiten, um zu Daenerys' Unbehagen die Ehe zu vollziehen. Drogos Khalasar marschiert Richtung Osten, eine mehrmonatige Reise auf dem Pferd - für Daenerys, die nicht ans Reiten gewöhnt ist, eine Tortur. Ser Jorah tröstet sie und versichert, dass es einfacher werden wird. Auch das Verhalten ihres Mannes, der sie nicht besser behandelt als eine Sklavin, macht ihr zu schaffen. Sie sucht Rat bei ihrer neuen Dienerin Doreah, die aus der freien Stadt Lys stammt und in den dortigen Freudenhäusern gearbeitet hat. Daenerys lernt, ihre Sexualität einzusetzen; mit dem erworbenen Wissen gewinnt sie allmählich mehr Selbstvertrauen und kann schließlich die Anerkennung ihres Ehemannes gewinnen. In der folgenden Zeit wird die Beziehung der beiden sehr liebevoll und Daenerys findet Glück in ihrer Ehe. thumb|300px|Viserys bedroht wiederholt Daenerys. Ihre zweite Dienerin, Irri, unterrichtet Daenerys in der Sprache der Dothraki. Mehr über die Bräuche ihres neuen Volkes lernt sie von dem erfahrenen Ser Jorah, der ihr unerschrocken Viserys' Schwäche aufzeigt, obwohl er ihm Treue geschworen hat. Mit der Zeit wächst sie in ihre Rolle als Khaleesi der Horde hinein und beginnt, dem Khalasar Befehle zu geben. Viserys verliert spürbar die Kontrolle über seine Schwester und fühlt sich von ihr herumkommandiert, so auch, als sie den Reitern befiehlt, für unbestimmte Zeit anzuhalten. Bei der darauffolgenden Konfrontation beider Geschwister wird Viserys handgreiflich, worauf Daenerys von Rakharo, einem ihrer Krieger, in Schutz genommen wird, der ihren Bruder demütigt und sogar droht, ihn für seine Beleidigung der Khaleesi zu töten. Irri stellt fest, dass Daenerys von Drogo schwanger ist und sieht voraus, dass es ein Sohn wird. Die Aussicht auf einen möglichen Erben stimmt auch Drogo zufrieden. Die Schwangerschaft festigt ihren Stand als Fürstin des Khalasar ''und bestärkt die Beziehung zu Khal Drogo weiter. Die Nachricht verbreitet sich bis nach Westeros. In Königsmund befiehlt König Robert die Ermordung der Mutter und ihres ungeborenes Kindes, aus Furcht, ein männlicher Targaryen-Erbe könnte seinen Thron bedrohen. Magister Illyrio, der sich zu dieser Zeit in der Hauptstadt aufhält, bespricht die Auswirkung mit Varys, der zu einem baldigen Machtwechsel drängt. Als das ''Khalasar ''die Stadt Vaes Dothrak erreicht, äußert ihr Bruder seine Abneigung gegen die primitive Natur der Dothraki. Daenerys widerspricht und verlangt, dass er ihr Volk mit Respekt behandelt. Später sinnt sie auf Versöhnung, lädt Viserys zu einem gemeinsamen Essen ein und lässt ihm durch Doreah frische Kleidung bringen - dothrakische Kleidung allerdings, in der Hoffnung, dass er so eher von den Dothraki, die ihn verachten, anerkannt wird. Viserys reagiert aufgebracht über die vermeintliche Anmaßung seiner Schwester und schlägt sie. Daenerys wehrt sich und trifft ihn mit einem schweren Goldgürtel im Gesicht. Sie warnt den fassungslosen Viserys, dass er beim nächsten Mal, wenn er seine Hand gegen sie erhebt, diese verlieren würde. thumb|300px|Daenerys isst ein Pferdeherz. Während eines Rituals verspeist Daenerys das rohe Herz eines Hengstes vor den Augen der Dosh Khaleen, einem Orden verwitweter ''Khaleesi, die als weise Frauen gelten. Das Pferdeherz soll ihr ungeborenes Kind stärken. Daenerys schafft es, das rohe Herz vollständig zu essen, und nennt ihren ungeborenen Sohn Rhaego zu Ehren ihres verstorbenen Bruders Rhaegar Targaryen. Es wird prophezeit, dass ihr Sohn der Hengst sein wird, der die Welt besteigt. Er wird über alle anderen Khals herrschen, alle Khalasars zu einem einzigen Heer vereinen und mit ihnen allen als seinen Untertanten an die Enden der Welt reiten, um diese zu erobern. Voller Stolz verfolgt Drogo das Ritual und trägt Daenerys dafür auf Händen. Viserys erkennt, dass seine Schwester ihn übertroffen hat und er nie die Armee des Khals erhalten wird. Nachdem sein Versuch, die Dracheneier seiner Schwester zu entwenden, an Ser Jorah scheitert, besucht Viserys enttäuscht und betrunken ein Fest der Dothraki. Mit einem Schwert bedroht er Daenerys und das ungeborene Kind in ihrem Bauch und verstößt damit gegen die Gesetze der Dothraki - in der Heiligen Stadt ist es nicht gestattet, stählerne Waffen zu tragen. Er will Drogo unter Druck setzen; dieser soll die Vereinbarung erfüllen und in Westeros einfallen, damit Viserys seine goldene Krone erhält, ansonsten wolle er seine Schwester wieder mit sich nehmen. Drogo gibt vor, seinem Wunsch nachzugeben, und Viserys lässt von seiner Schwester ab. Kurz danach erhält er seine "Krone", als Drogo ihm einen Kessel mit geschmolzenem Gold über den Kopf schüttet. Daenerys stellt emotionslos fest, dass Viserys kein echter Drache war, denn Feuer kann einem Drachen nichts anhaben. Als letzter direkter Nachfahre von Aerys II. Targaryen wird sich Daenerys des Erbes bewusst, das sie antreten könnte, und versucht, Drogo von der Eroberung des Eisernen Throns für ihren Sohn zu überzeugen. Er lehnt den Vorschlag ab, da er die Ansicht vertritt, dass ein Khal keinen Thron zum Sitzen, sondern nur ein Pferd zum Reiten braucht. Derweil haben die Befehle von König Robert, der zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits im Sterben liegt, Vaes Dothrak erreicht; ein Weinhändler versucht, Daenerys zu vergiften. Sie wird von Ser Jorah und Rakharo gerettet. Nach dem Mordanschlag macht Drogo seine Entscheidung rückgängig und schwört, sein Khalasar über die Meerenge zu führen, um die Sieben Königreiche zu erobern. Um das Kapital für den geplanten Feldzug aufzubringen, fällt Drogos Horde in das Land der Lhazareen, der "Lämmermenschen", ein. Dort machen sie reiche Beute und versklaven unzählige Menschen. Daenerys, die anfangs überzeugt von ihrem Vorhaben war, sieht mit Entsetzen, wie die Dothraki ihre Gefangenen und vor allem die Frauen behandeln. Sie nimmt eine Gruppe von ihnen in Schutz und erreicht eine bessere Behandlung. Unter diesen befindet sich auch die Heilerin Mirri Maz Duur. Der Krieger Mago beansprucht die Frauen für sich und fordert bei Drogo deren Herausgabe; sie seien seine rechtmäßige Kriegsbeute. Mago lässt es auf einen Kampf mit dem Khal ankommen, als der sich auf die Seite seiner Frau stellt. Drogo tötet ihn und erleidet einen leichten Schnitt an der Brust. Daenerys ist besorgt deswegen, obwohl Drogo der Wunde keine besondere Bedeutung beimisst. Er willigt aber auf Daenerys Drängen ein, den Schnitt von Maz Duur behandeln zu lassen. Das Khalasar marschiert weiter Richtung Süden an den Rand einer großen Wüste, als Drogo durch seine Wunde, die sich dank Maz Duurs Wirken mittlerweile entzündet hat, vom Pferd fällt - ein Zeichen, das von den Dothraki als Führungsschwäche gedeutet wird. Mirri Maz Duur wird von Daenerys aufgefordert, Drogo weiter zu behandeln, sieht aber keine Hoffnung für ihn. Aus Verzweiflung bittet Daenerys die Heilerin, der sie immer noch vertraut, ihre Magie einzusetzen, um Drogos Leben zu retten. Die Dothraki, allen voran Drogos Blutreiter Qotho, wollen das Blutmagie-Ritual verhindern. Als Qotho Daenerys angreift und zu Boden stößt, tötet Ser Jorah ihn, doch durch den Stoß haben bei Daenerys die Wehen eingesetzt. Da die Ammen der Dothraki Daenerys' Nähe wegen der Blutmagie meiden, bringt Ser Jorah sie in das Zelt, in dem Mirri Maz Duur ihren finsteren Zauber an Drogo vollzieht, in der Hoffnung, diese könne dem Kind auf die Welt helfen. So wird Daenerys ein Teil von Mirri Maz Duurs Blutzauber. Sie verliert ihr Kind. Das Khalasar, das nur den Starken folgt, löst sich auf, so dass nur eine Handvoll Dothraki bleiben, die ihr die Treue halten. Mirri Maz Duur hat Drogos Leben tatsächlich mit dem des ungeborenen Kindes erkauft, aber er befindet sich in einem Zustand, in dem er völlig apathisch ist und auf nichts mehr in seiner Umwelt reagiert. Mirri Maz Duur erklärt, er werde zu ihr zurückkehren, "wenn die Sonne im Westen aufgeht und im Osten versinkt, wenn die Meere austrocknen und die Berge wie Blätter im Wind verwehen" - niemals. Daenerys muss akzeptieren, dass sie ihren Ehemann verloren hat; auch wenn er noch lebt, ist dieser Zustand schlimmer als der Tod. Mehr noch, Maz Duur gesteht ihr, dass sie vom ersten Moment an Daenerys Vertrauen ausgenutzt hat, um sich für die Zerstörung ihrer Stadt zu rächen und den Khal sowie seinen ungeborenen Sohn zu töten. Das war ihr nur durch Daenerys Vertrauen möglich. Daenerys erstickt Drogo selbst mit einem Kissen und befiehlt der dothrakischen Tradition gemäß seine Verbrennung auf einem Scheiterhaufen. Zusammen mit Drogo legt sie auch die Dracheneier auf den Scheiterhaufen und lässt Mirri Maz Duur daran festbinden, um sie für ihr Verbrechen hinzurichten. Ser Jorah glaubt, dass Daenerys den Freitod für sich wählt, und will sie davon abhalten. Daenerys allerdings lässt sich nicht beirren. Sie hält eine Rede an die verbliebenen Dothraki und stellt es ihnen frei, zu gehen. Denjenigen, die bleiben würden, verspricht sie ein großes Schicksal. Danach schreitet sie in das Feuer. Am nächsten Morgen kauert Daenerys unverletzt zwischen den Resten des Scheiterhaufens und mit ihr drei frisch geschlüpfte Drachen, ausgebrütet vom Feuer und bezahlt mit Drogos und Mirris Leben, gemäß Mirri Maz Duurs Lektion, nur mit dem Tod könne man das Leben bezahlen. Jorah und die verbliebenen Dothraki fallen vor ihr auf die Knie und akzeptieren sie als neue Führerin. Staffel 2 Daenerys reist mit ihrem nun kleinen Khalasar durch die Rote Wüste, um den neuen Khals auszuweichen, die nach Drogos Tod sein Khalasar unter sich aufgeteilt haben. Doch die Hitze macht alle schwach und sie müssen rasten. Sie schickt ihre drei Blutreiter in unterschiedliche Richtungen aus, um Zivilisation zu finden. Einer von ihnen kehrt ohne Erfolg zurück, von Rakharo wird nur der Kopf zurückgeschickt, da den anderen Khalasars die Idee einer Frau als Haupt einer Kriegerschar nicht gefällt. Daenerys tröstet die um Rakharo trauernde Irri und bestattet ihren Blutreiter. Doch Kovarro kehrt erholt auf einem neuen Pferd zurück und berichtet von einer Stadt: Qarth. thumb|300px|Dany schickt ihre Blutreiter in verschiedene Richtungen, um nach Hilfe zu suchen. Vor den Toren der Stadt werden sie zuerst nicht eingelassen, aber Xaro Xhoan Daxos, der als der reichste Mann von Qarth gilt, steht für sie ein und wird schließlich ihr Gastgeber. Daenerys und ihr Khalasar erholen sich von der anstrengenden Reise und werden gut versorgt, Dany wird wie eine Prinzessin verehrt. Schnell offenbart Xaro ihr, dass er sie heiraten will; er versucht, sie mit dem Versprechen unermesslichen Reichtums zu locken. Ein gewaltiger Tresor, laut seiner Auskunft bis unter den Rand gefüllt und mit nichts zu öffnen außer dem Medaillonschlüssel, den er um seinen Hals trägt, soll ihr gehören; damit könne sie über die Meerenge nach Westeros gelangen und ihre Königreiche erobern, doch Daenerys lehnt ab. Erst in Gegenwart Ser Jorahs gibt sie zu, dass sie Xaros Angebot ernsthaft in Betracht zieht, da er ihr einen Weg nach Hause bietet. Bei Jorahs Protest wird ihr erstmals klar, dass dieser sie liebt. Sie distanziert sich von ihm, nimmt aber dennoch seinen Rat an, ohne Xaros Hilfe einen Weg zu finden. Sie spricht stattdessen bei den Dreizehn von Qarth vor, um deren Unterstützung zu erringen, wird aber überall abgewiesen, da sie eine "schlechte Investition" sei. Einzig Pyat Pree zeigt ein gewisses Interesse daran, dass Daenerys ihn und die Hexenmeister von Qarth im "Haus der Unsterblichen", einem mythenumwobenen Turm, besucht. Schließlich werden Daenerys' Drachen gestohlen und einige ihrer Dothraki in Xaros Haus brutal abgeschlachtet, auch ihre treue Zofe Irri. Auf einer Versammlung der Dreizehn erfährt sie, dass sich die Drachen im "Haus der Unsterblichen" befinden. Kurzerhand tötet Pyat Pree alle Mitglieder außer Xaro Xhoan Daxos. Letzterer hat sich mit ihm verschworen und erklärt sich zum König von Qarth. thumb|300px|Daenerys hofft auf die Hilfe von Qarth. Daenerys eilt zu dem Turm, findet aber keinen Eingang. Sie geht also gemeinsam mit Jorah Mormont um den Turm, doch Jorah verliert sie aus den Augen, und plötzlich verschwindet sie und findet sich in dem Turm wieder. Dort wandert sie eine Weile durch die Gänge, betritt einige aneinander grenzende Räume und hat Visionen vom Eisernen Thron in einem verschneiten und zerstörten Thronsaal, von der Mauer, von Drogo mit ihrem gemeinsamen Sohn. Als Daenerys ihre Drachen findet, erscheint Pyat Pree und kettet sie ebenso an wie die Drachen. Die Hexenmeister von Qarth haben festgestellt, dass ihre Magie in der Gegenwart der Drachen stärker ist; die Drachen wiederum sind am mächtigsten in Danys Gegenwart. Doch Daenerys hat ihren Drachen im Laufe der Zeit ein Wort beigebracht: Dracarys. Auf dieses Kommando hin speien sie Feuer und verbrennen Pyat Pree. Die Ketten, mit denen die Drachen und Daenerys gefangen sind, zerfallen zu Asche. Im Haus von Xaro Xhoan Daxos findet Daenerys ihre Dienerin Doreah, die sie schon vermisst hatte, mit Xaro im Bett. Sie nimmt ihm den Schlüssel zum Tresor ab, stellt allerdings fest, dass dieser leer ist. Aus Rache für den Versuch, sie einzusperren und ihr die Drachen zu nehmen, sowie für die toten Dothraki - insbesondere für Irri - setzt Dany sowohl Xaro als auch ihre verräterische Dienerin in dem Tresor fest. Obwohl Doreah um Gnade fleht, verschließt Dany die Tür für alle Zeit und nimmt das Medaillon an sich. Bevor sie und die Dothraki die Stadt verlassen, plündern sie Xaros Haus aus - das errungene Gold sollte für ein Schiff reichen. Staffel 3 Daenerys reist mit ihrem Gefolge zur Sklavenbucht nach Astapor, wo sie auf Rat von Ser Jorah hin eine Armee erwerben will. Der Händler Kraznys mo Nakloz zeigt ihr die Unbefleckten, ein Heer von 8000 Eunuchensoldaten, die auf absoluten Gehorsam und hervorragende Fähigkeiten im Kampf gedrillt wurden. Die junge Missandei ist Kraznys' Dolmetscherin, lässt aber in dem Gespräch die Beleidigungen, die dieser fortwährend über Daenerys verlauten lässt, unerwähnt. Im Hafen der Stadt wird sie Opfer eines versuchten Attentats der rachsüchtigen Hexenmeister von Qarth, das von einem Unbekannten rechtzeitig verhindert werden kann. Dieser Unbekannte entpuppt sich als Ser Barristan Selmy, der sich von Westeros her aufmachte, um an der Seite der seiner Meinung nach rechtmäßigen Königin zu kämpfen. Dany nimmt ihn in ihre Dienste. Bei der Besichtigung der Stadt erlebt sie die barbarischen Zustände, in denen die Sklaven leben und sterben müssen. Ser Barristan meint zudem, eine Sklavenarmee wäre ihr nie wirklich ergeben; sie müsse Leute finden, die aus Treue handeln. Ser Jorah hält dagegen, dass die Unbefleckten Eunuchen und professionelle Krieger sind - sie kennen keine Brutalität wie andere Soldaten; wenn sie eine Stadt überfallen, werden sie niemanden töten, den Daenerys nicht ausdrücklich zu töten befohlen hat, ebenso wenig werden sie vergewaltigen. Dany geht zu Kraznys und kauft ihm alle 8000 Unbefleckten ab, zusätzlich alle Jungen, die noch in der Ausbildung sind, außerdem verlangt sie Missandei. Da sie nicht viel Gold besitzt, bietet sie, zum Schrecken von Ser Jorah und Ser Barristan, einen ihrer Drachen als Bezahlung an. Bei der Übergabe des Drachen stellt sich das Geschäft als eine List von Daenerys heraus; auch wird klar, dass sie Valyrisch fließend spricht und jede einzelne Beleidigung verstanden hat, die Kraznys achtlos in ihrer Gegenwart ausgesprochen hat. Auf Daenerys' Kommando hin wird Kraznys mo Nakloz von dem Drachen verbrannt; die Unbefleckten werden von ihr aufgefordert, jeden Sklaventreiber umzubringen und sämtliche Sklaven zu befreien. Anschließend schenkt sie ihnen allen die Freiheit. Als sie ihnen freistellt, entweder zu gehen oder sich Daenerys als freie Krieger anzuschließen, entscheidet sich das Heer für sie als Königin. Das nun stark vergrößerte Heer begibt sich auf dem Weg zur nächsten Sklavenstadt; Yunkai. Inzwischen hat Daenerys die Unbefleckten aufgefordert, unter sich einen Anführer zu bestimmen. Sie wählen Grauer Wurm, der sich ihr vorstellt und ein Mitglied von Daenerys' Beraterstab wird. Vor den Toren von Yunkai verhandelt Daenerys mit dem Gesandten Razdal mo Eraz, der ihr Gold und Schiffe anbietet, wenn sie die Stadt unbehelligt lässt. Daenerys ist nicht interessiert - sie verlangt die Befreiung aller 200.000 Sklaven von Yunkai, im Gegenzug schenke sie ihm und den anderen Lords das Leben. Bedroht von ihren Drachen zieht sich Razdal mo Eraz wütend in die Stadt zurück, nicht ohne Daenerys mit "mächtigen Freunden" zu drohen, die Yunkai zur Seite stünden. Dany verhandelt mit diesen "mächtigen Freunden"; einem Söldnertrupp, der sich die Zweitgeborenen nennt. Die Anführer zeigen sich jedoch unwillig, im Falle von Mero von Braavos sogar höchst unverschämt gegenüber Daenerys und auch gegenüber Missandei, mit der sie sich inzwischen angefreundet hat. Einzig ein junger Hilfsoffizier der Zweitgeborenen zeigt sich angetan von Daenerys und ihrem Angebot, für sie statt für die Yunkaii zu kämpfen: Daario Naharis. Als die anderen beiden Anführer ihn auffordern, die Drachenkönigin heimlich zu töten, damit sie sich nicht deren Armee stellen müssen, tötet Daario stattdessen die beiden, bringt Daenerys deren Köpfe und schwört ihr seine Treue und die Treue der Zweitgeborenen. Mit Daarios Unterstützung schmieden Daenerys, Ser Jorah, Ser Barristan und Grauer Wurm einen Plan zur Eroberung der Stadt. Da ein offener Angriff auf die Tore zu unsicher ist, planen sie, die Stadt zu infiltrieren. In derselben Nacht schleichen sich Jorah, Grauer Wurm und Daario in die Stadt, und Daenerys' Armee erobert sie. Am folgenden Morgen spricht Daenerys mit Missandei als Übersetzerin zu den Sklaven von Yunkai. Sie erklärt ihnen, dass es ihre eigene Wahl sei, frei zu sein. Daraufhin verehren die befreiten Sklaven Daenerys und rufen ihr ehrfürchtig "Mhysa" zu, was in Ghiscari "Mutter" bedeutet. Dann geht Daenerys der Menge entgegen und wird von ihr wortwörtlich auf Händen getragen. Staffel 4 Daenerys marschiert mit ihrem Heer nach Meereen, der größten Stadt in der Sklavenbucht. Auf dem Weg dorthin wird die Armee von vielen der befreiten Sklaven begleitet, die Daenerys' Soldaten versorgen und ihre Königin nach wie vor "Mhysa" rufen. Auch Daario Naharis versucht, sich ihr zu nähern, und obwohl Daenerys sich kühl gibt, ist sie recht angetan von ihm. Auf dem Weg nach Meereen kommen sie an einem "Wegweiser" vorbei: ein gekreuzigtes Sklavenkind, dessen Hand in Richtung Meereen weist. Missandei berichtet Dany, dass auf jeder Meile bis nach Meereen solche toten Kinder zu finden sind. Daenerys befiehlt, sie alle abzunehmen und zu bestatten, zuvor werden ihnen die Sklavenhalsbänder abgenommen. Vor den Toren der Stadt tritt ihnen nur ein Reiter entgegen - der Champion von Meereen. Die Tradition verlangt, dass auch Daenerys einen Champion benennen muss, der sich ihm im Zweikampf stellt. Gewinnt der Champion von Meereen, so müssten sie abziehen. Dieser Champion beginnt lauthals und ziemlich obszön, Daenerys und ihre Armee aus Unbefleckten zu verhöhnen. Daenerys hat jedoch der Stadt etwas zu sagen und erbittet sich Ruhe. Der Reihe nach bieten sich Ser Barristan, Ser Jorah und Grauer Wurm an, für sie zu kämpfen, doch Daenerys lehnt sie, als Leibwächter, längsten/treuesten Berater und General ihrer Armee ab. So bittet als letztes Daario Naharis um die Ehre, da er als letztes zu ihr gestoßen ist und sich also noch nicht als wertvoll für sie erwiesen hat. Daenerys akzeptiert und Daario tritt dem Champion entgegen. Mit nur einem Dolchwurf bringt er das Pferd des Champions zu Fall und trennt mit einem Hieb den Kopf des im Staub liegenden Champions von den Schultern. Nun wendet sich Daenerys an die Stadt, jedoch nicht an die hohen Herren, sondern direkt an die Sklaven von Meereen. Sie verweist darauf, dass sie bereits nach Astapor und Yunkai kam, es dort Sklaven gab und diese nun frei hinter ihr stehen. Nun sei sie nach Meereen gekommen. Sie sei nicht ihr Feind, sondern die neben den 'Sklaven stehenden Sklavenhalter. Diese töteten ihre Familien und haben nur Ketten und Befehle für sie, wohingegen Danereys ihnen eine Wahl bietet und verspricht, dass die Feinde ihre Strafe erhalten werden. Daraufhin erteilt sie den Befehl, die Katapulte mit Fässern auf die Stadt abzufeuern. Diese zerbersten an den Häusern und Mauern von Meereen und offenbaren ihr Inneres: die aufgetrennten Halsbänder der Sklaven von Astapor und Yunkai. Angeführt von Grauer Wurm schleicht sich ein Sturmtrupp über die Abwasserkanäle in Meereen ein. Im Untergrund trifft er auf Sklaven von Meereen, die bereit zum Aufstand sind. Einige von ihnen haben bereits gescheiterte Sklavenaufstände erlebt und sind skeptisch, doch sie werden durch Grauer Wurm und sein Gefolge mit Waffen versorgt, sodass der Angriff auf die Sklavenmeister beginnen kann. Schon bald marschiert Daenerys siegreich durch die Straßen der Stadt; unter ihren Füßen liegen zahllose aufgerissene Sklavenhalsbänder, um sie herum erschallt der laute Ruf "Mhysa", und auf der Spitze der Pyramide von Meereen weht das Drachenbanner der Targaryen. Als Vergeltungsaktion für die 163 gekreuzigten Kinder entlang der Straße nach Meereen ordnet Daenerys an, dass auf den Straßen der Stadt 163 Sklavenmeister gekreuzigt werden sollen. Die Entscheidung, diese wahllos aus der Menge zu reißen, bereut sie bald: Der junge Adlige Hizdahr zo Loraq kommt zu ihr und bittet, die Leiche seines Vaters abnehmen und beerdigen zu dürfen; sein Vater hatte sich stets gegen die grausame Behandlung der Sklaven ausgesprochen. Auch sonst muss Daenerys feststellen, dass Regieren schwieriger ist als Erobern: Ihre Drachen wachsen unermüdlich und sind immer schwerer zu kontrollieren. Auf ihren Beutezügen reißen sie immer öfter auch weidende Tiere. Einen betroffenen Hirten lässt sie zum Ausgleich reich entlohnen, doch unternimmt sie nichts, um die Drachen unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Eines Abends findet Dany Daario Naharis in ihren Gemächern vor, der ihr (nicht zum ersten Mal) Blumen schenkt. Die beiden verbringen die Nacht miteinander, und als am nächsten Morgen Ser Jorah Daenerys aufsucht, kommt ihm Daario entgegen, noch nicht vollständig bekleidet. Selbstgefällig erklärt er dem konsternierten und eifersüchtigen Ser Jorah, die Königin sei in guter Stimmung. Von Ser Jorah erhält sie beunruhigende Nachrichten aus Astapor und Yunkai. Nach Danys Abreise haben die ehemaligen Herren der Stadt ihre Regierung wieder restauriert und streben nun an, Daenerys für ihren Versuch der Sklavenbefreiung zu bestrafen. Ihr wird geraten, sich mit den Schiffen von Meereen nach Westeros begeben. Ein Angriff ist möglich, da der unerfahrene Tommen Baratheon neuer König geworden ist. Jedoch gäbe es kaum Adlige, die sich sofort anschließen bzw. dies aus freien Stücken tun würden. Daenerys will diesmal den Ratschlägen Jorahs vertrauen, anders als in Qarth, und nicht sofort nach Westeros aufbrechen. Sie will über Meereen herrschen, um so erste Erfahrungen darin zu machen. Daario wird von ihr mit den Zweitgeborenen nach Astapor und Yunkai geschickt - er soll die Sklavenherren in ihre Schranken verweisen und Daenerys' Werk erhalten. Zunächst will sie, dass er radikal mit den alten Adelsherren aufräumt, doch Ser Jorah bittet sie, Gnade walten zu lassen - auch er hatte einst Sklaven verkauft und wäre nicht da, um ihr beizustehen, wenn man mit ihm das getan hätte, was Dany für die Sklavenhändler vorgesehen hat. Sie entscheidet sich also, die Herren von Yunkai und Astapor zu schonen, falls diese sich ergeben. Nachdem Ser Barristan von der Spionage von Ser Jorah erfahren hat, gibt er ihm die Gelegenheit, sich persönlich vor Daenerys zu verantworten. Doch Daenerys fühlt sich von ihrem längsten und treusten Berater aufs Schlimmste hintergangen. Als er sie anfleht, ihm zu vergeben, sieht sie ihn nicht einmal an. Kalt verbannt sie ihn aus Meereen, sollte er ihr je wieder unter die Augen treten, so lässt sie ihn töten. Das Drachen-Problem eskaliert schließlich: Ein weiterer Bewohner der Umgebung von Meereen bringt Daenerys unter Tränen einen Leichnam - dieses Mal kein verbranntes Schaf, sondern ein menschliches Kind, seine dreijährige Tochter, von der nichts als verkohlte Knochen übrig sind. Der dafür verantwortliche Drache, der größte der drei, ist nach diesem Vorkommnis nicht aufzufinden, jedoch lockt Daenerys ihre beiden kleineren Drachen in die Katakomben von Meereen. Dort kettet sie die beiden an und lässt sie schweren Herzens hinter versiegelter Tür zurück. Staffel 5 thumb|300px|Daenerys auf dem Thron von Meereen Anfangs muss sich Daenerys mit ihrer Herrschaft über Meereen auseinandersetzen. Nachdem auf ihren Befehl die große Harpyien-Statue über der Pyramide niedergerissen wurde, regt sich Widerstand gegen sie. In einem Bordell wird ein Unbefleckter von einem Sohn der Harpyie ermordet. Daenerys lässt den Unbefleckten mit allen Ehren im Tempel der Grazien bestatten, um so die Attentäter zu einer überstürzten Reaktion zu zwingen. Hizdahr zo Loraq und Daario Naharis kehren derweil von ihrem Auftrag aus Yunkai zurück. Die Weißen Herren werden einen gleichberechtigten Rat aus ehemaligen Herren und Sklaven aufbauen und alle Beschlüsse des Rates Daenerys zur Prüfung vorlegen. Im Gegenzug fordern sie die Wiedereröffnung der Kampfarenen. Daenerys lehnt dies ab. Am Abend wird sie von Daario gebeten, diese Entscheidung zu überdenken, da er selbst einst dort gekämpft hat und anderenfalls niemals Daenerys begegnet wäre. Gleichzeitig weist Daario darauf hin, dass sich Daenerys inzwischen sehr viele Feinde gemacht hat. Sie müsse ihre Stärke duch die Drachen zeigen, oder man werde sich irgendwann gegen sie erheben. Ihr Drache Drogon wurde jedoch schon lange nicht mehr gesehen. Also begibt sie sich in die Halle unter der Pyramide, wo ihre beiden übrigen Drachen angekettet sind. Sie wird jedoch von ihnen attackiert, woraufhin sie die Halle ängstlich verlässt. thumb|300px|Daenerys bei Mossadors öffentlicher Exekution Die Unbefleckten und die Zweitgeborenen durchkämmen die Stadt weiterhin nach den Attentätern. Daario gelingt es schließlich, den Mörder des Unbefleckten zu finden und gefangen zu nehmen. Mossador, ein ehemaliger Sklave von Meereen, plädiert für den Tod des Mannes, der offensichtlich einer Hohen Familie von Meereen angehört. Hizdahr jedoch versucht den Mörder zu verteidigen. Nachdem Ser Barristan Daenerys gut zugeredet hat, entschließt sie sich zu einem fairen Prozess. Mossador jeoch hintergeht sie, tötet den Attentäter mit anderen ehemaligen Sklaven und lässt ihn blutüberströmt in den Straßen zurück. Daraufhin wird Mossador Daenerys vorgeführt. Er beteuert, er habe es für Daenerys getan. Doch Daenerys steht für Gerechtigkeit gegenüber allen Bürgern von Meereen. Sie lässt Mossador öffentlich von Daario köpfen, obwohl er selbst und alle anwesenden ehemaligen Sklaven um Gnade flehen. Nachdem Mossador mit seinem Leben bezahlt hat, kippt die friedliche Stimmung schlagartig, und die Bürger von Meereen gehen aufeinander los. Daenerys selbst bleibt von Übergriffen nicht verschont, erreicht ihre Pyramide jedoch unversehrt. Tief getroffen zieht sie sich zurück. In der Nacht vernimmt sie ungewöhnliche Geräusche und erblickt ihren Drachen Drogon auf der Spitze der Pyramide, bevor er über die Stadt davonfliegt. Unterdessen weigert sich Daenerys immer noch, die Kampfarenen wieder zu öffnen, obwohl Hizdahr sie auf die Wichtigkeit von Traditionen hinweist. In der Stadt kommt es zu immer häufigeren und stärkeren Angriffen auf Daenerys Gefolgsleute, v.a. auf die Unbefleckten und die Zweitgeborenen. Bei einem dieser Angriffe wird Grauer Wurm attackiert, seine Männer getötet und er selbst schwer verwundet. Sein Leben verdankt er Barristan Selmy, der im Gegenzug seines hingab. Daenerys ist bestürzt über den Tod von Ser Barristan, dem Kühnen, welcher einer ihrer loyalsten Gefolgsleute war und eine tiefe Bindung zu ihrer Familie hatte. Auf Rat von Daario ist sie entschlossen, den ehemaligen Herren von Meereen ihre Stärke zu zeigen. Sie lässt Hizdahr zo Loraq herbeirufen, um ihn darüber zu informieren, dass sie jedes Familienoberhaupt der zehn größten Familien von Meereen verhaften lässt. Als Hizdahr darauf hinweist, dass er selbst ein solches Familienoberhaupt ist, lässt Daenerys ihn wohl wissend ergreifen und abführen. Nachdem die Gefangenen in die Drachengrube geführt wurden, lässt Daenerys ein Familienoberhaupt von ihren Drachen lebendig verbrennen. Anschließend tun sich die Drachen an seinem Fleisch gütlich. Die übrigen neun sind stark verängstigt. Daenerys lässt es offen, ob sie die anderen ebenfalls verbrennen lässt. Mit diesem Schritt zeigt sie, dass sie wahrhaftig eine Targaryen ist. Jedoch zweifelt sie sogleich an ihren eigenen Methoden. Nach langem Überlegen entschließt sie sich dazu statt ihren Willen mit Angst durchzusetzen, eine politische Lösung zu finden. Sie entscheidet sich Hizdahr zo Loraq zu heiraten und auf seinen Rat hin die Kampfgruben wieder zu eröffnen. Daenerys besucht zusammen mit Hizdahr zo Loraq einen Kampf eines Sklavenhändlers. Sie missbilligt die Sitten und Bräuche der Mereener und wirkt über die Vorstellung sichtlich beunruhigt. Gerade als sie sich entschließt zu gehen, stürzt Ser Jorah vermummt in den Kampf und besiegt alle Gegner, ohne jemanden zu töten. Daenerys entschließt sich doch zu bleiben und sieht zu. Als Ser Jorah dann seinen Helm abnimmt, verlangt Daenerys nur, dass er ihr aus den Augen geschafft wird. Er bittet sie jedoch nur um einen Augenblick und erzählt, dass er ein Geschenk für sie habe. In diesem Moment taucht Tyrion auf und offenbart sich ihr. thumb|300px|Daenerys im Gespräch mit Tyrion Im Thronsaal stehen Ser Jorah und Tyrion vor Daenerys und warten auf ihre Entscheidung, die über ihrer beider Zukunft bestimmt. Tyrion bittet Daenerys nur ihr als Berater dienen zu dürfen, da er mehr über Westeros weiß und ihr in politischen Sachen mit anderen Häusern helfen kann. Sie gewährt ihm die Bitte und fragt ihn als neuen Berater, was nun mit Ser Jorah geschehen soll, da er ihre Geheimnisse an König Robert verkauft hat. Tyrion erklärt ihr, dass es nicht besonders schlau wäre jemanden zu töten, der ihr ergeben ist, aber kann er ihr auch nicht gestatten, jemanden an ihrer Seite zu lassen, dem sie nicht vertrauen kann. Daenerys entschließt sich Ser Jorah aus der Stadt zu bringen. Sie und Tyrion unterhalten sich und versuchen gemeinsam die Entscheidung zu fällen, ob Tyrion es wert ist ihm zu vertrauen und ihn als Berater einzustellen. Nach anfänglichen Zweifeln nimmt sie ihn als Berater an. Daenerys sitzt gemeinsam mit Tyrion, Missandei, Daario und Hizdahr in der Loge von Daznaks Arena und eröffnet die Spiele gemäß der Tradition von Meeren. Sie wirkt nicht sehr begeistert und schenkt dem Geschehen nur vage Aufmerksamkeit, bis Ser Jorah Mormont sich als Kämpfer vorstellt. Zuerst scheint es so, als ob Ser Jorah Schwierigkeiten im Kampf hätte und Daenerys bangt um sein Leben. Doch schlussendlich kann er seine Gegner bezwingen und als Sieger hervortreten. Unerwartet wirft er einen Speer in die Loge, der einen Sohn der Harpyie trifft, welcher Daario Naharis töten wollte. thumb|300px|Daenerys fliegt auf Drogons Rücken aus der Arena. Als zahlreiche Söhne der Harpyie sich zu erkennen geben, Panik in der Arena verbreiten und unschuldige Menschen massakrieren, evakuieren Jorah und Daario Daenerys, die nun wieder Vertrauen in Jorah setzt. Kurz bevor Daenerys aus der Loge klettert, sieht sie wie Hizdahr zo Loraq von einem Sohn der Harpyie ermordet wird. Im Schutz Daarios und Jorahs versucht Daenerys aus der Arena zu flüchten, wird jedoch gemeinsam mit Tyrion und Missandei von Gegnern in der Mitte der Arena umzingelt. Angesichts der aussichtslosen Lage ergreift Daenerys Missandeis Hand und schließt die Augen, um ihrem Schicksal entgegenzutreten.Plötzlich fliegt Drogon aus einer Feuerwalze in die Arena und kann viele Mitglieder der radikalen Gruppierung überwältigen. Jedoch wird er durch die Speere der Gegner immer mehr verwundet. Daraufhin steigt Daenerys auf Drogons Rücken und befiehlt ihm mit dem Kommando "Valad " zu fliegen, um ihn in Sicherheit zu bringen. So müssen Jorah, Missandei, Daario und Tyrion mitansehen, wie Drogon mit Daenerys davonfliegt. Nach ihrer Flucht aus Meereen findet sich Daenerys weit von Meereen entfernt in Essos auf einem grünen Grashügel wieder. Drogon ist zu schwach, um sie wieder zurückzubringen, obwohl sie versucht ihn zu animieren, sie zurückzutragen. Als Daenerys sich auf den Weg macht, um Nahrung zu suchen, wird sie von einer Horde Dothraki überrascht. Aus Furcht vor ihnen entfernt sie ihren Ring vom Finger und lässt ihn ins Gras fallen, um eine Spur zu hinterlassen. Staffel 6 Daenerys befindet sich unter den Dothraki auf dem Weg durch eine Wüste zu Khal Moro. Die Dothraki in ihrer Umgebung fragen sich wer sie ist, doch sie behält ihre wahre Identität noch zurück. Erst als sie vor Khal Moro steht, der sich mit seinen Männern berät, was mit ihr anzustellen sei, offenbart sie nicht nur, dass sie ihre Sprache spricht, sondern auch, dass sie die Witwe von Khal Drogo ist. Daraufhin lösst Khal Moro ihre Fesseln und schwört, dass ihr nichts geschehen wird. Jedoch beabsichtigt er sie nach Vaes Dothrak zu bringen, wo alle Witwen von Khals den Rest ihres Lebens verbringen. Nachdem sich Jorah und Daario nach Vaes Dothrak geschlichen haben, um sie zu retten entscheidet sie sich nicht mit ihnen zu gehen sondern zu versuchen die Dothraki für sich zu gewinnen. Jorah und Daario werden zur Vorbereitung in ihren Plan eingeweiht. Als sich die Khals mit ihren Blutreitern zum Khalar Vezhven zusammenfinden, um über das Schicksal von Daenerys zu entscheiden, wird sie ihnen im Tempel der Dosh Khaleen vorgeführt. Nach einer kurzen Debatte der Khals erzählt sie ihnen, dass sie nichts tun wird für das sie sich entscheiden. Denn keiner der Khals könne mehr erreichen als kleine Dörfer zu überfallen, Frauen zu vergewaltigen und Pferde zu stehlen. Sie dagegen könne die Dothraki wirlich führen und werde es daher tun. Da die Khals dies niemals hinnehmen würden, steckt sie den Tempel in Brand und tötet alle Anwesenden damit. Als sich der Tempel in einen gigantischen Scheiterhaufen verwandelt, eilen die Dothraki aus der umliegenden Stadt herbei und werden Zeuge, wie Daenerys unverletzt aus den meterhohen Flammen tritt. Daraufhin verneigen sich die fassungslosen Menschen, darunter die Dosh Khaleen, vor ihr und erkennen sie damit als ihre Herrscherin an. Ser Jorah, abermals gegen ihre Anordnung aus der Verbannung zurückgekehrt tritt ihr nun als ihr Retter gegenüber. Diesmal kann sie ihm verzeihen und er gesteht ihr seine Liebe. Dennoch muß sie ihn fortschicken, denn er offenbart seine Infektion mit der Grauschuppenerkrankung. Aber sie schickt ihn nicht als Aussetzigen, sondern mit dem Befehl ein Heilmittel für sich zu finden und gesund zu werden, denn sie werde ihn noch brauchen, wenn sie nach Westeros übersetzt. Also reist Daenerys nun in Begleitungvon Daario allein ihrem Khalasar voran in Richtung Meereen. Daario schätzt sie werde über 1000 Schiffe brauchen um außer den Dothraki und ihren Pferden noch die Unbefleckten und die Zweitgeborenen zu transportieren. Er kann sich Daenerys nur schwer in einem Thronsaal vorstellen, sie sei eine Eroberin. Daenerys läßt das Khalasar anhalten und folgt alleine einer Spur. Kurz darauf erscheint Drogon am Himmel und beginnt über dem Khalasar zu kreisen. Daenerys reitet ihn und bringt ihn vor den Dothraki zur Landung. Noch auf seinem Rücken beginnt sie eine Rede, in der die Leute auf ihren Eroberungsfeldzug in die sieben Königlande einschwört. Mit Drogon gelangt sie nach mehreren Tagen zurück nach Meereen und findet die Stadt durch Yunkai und Astapor belagert vor. Sie will mit ihren Drachen die Armeen der Sklavenalter vernichten und jeden Meister kreuzigen sowie ihre Städte niederbrennen. Tyrion mahnt sie zur Mäßigung und unterbreitet ihr einen alternativen Plan. Am nächsten Tag treffen Danerys und ihr Gefolge auf eine Abordnung der Meister (bestehend aus zwei Meistern und einem Händler). Die Meister fordern die Abreise von Daenerys, die Rückgabe der Unbefleckten und Missandei und den Tod der Drachen. Doch Daenerys ist gekommen um deren Kapitulation zuverhandeln. In diesem Moment erscheint Drogon und Daenerys klettert auf seinen Rücken. Sie fliegt in Richtung der Belagerungsflotte. Zu ihr stoßen auch die Drachen Viserion und Rhaegal, welche aus ihrer Grube entflohen sind. Mit ihren drei Drachen zerstört sie einen Teil der Flotte, während die übrigen Soldaten von ihren Schiffen springen. In der Zwischenzeit haben Daario Naharis und die Dothraki die Söhne der Harpyie angegriffen und aufgerieben, welche fliehende Zivilisten abgeschlachtet hatten. Tyrion erklärt den Gesandten, dass, da sie den Frieden gebrochen haben, einer als Strafe sterben müsse. Jene bestimmen den geringsten unter ihnen (den Sklavenhändler), jedoch tötet Grauer Wurm die beiden Meister. Nachdem Daenerys siegreich aus dem Konflikt mit den Sklavenhändlern hervorging, ist sie kurz davor gen Westeros aufzubrechen. Zuvor jedoch trennt sie sich von Daario, der Tyrion hinter diesem Zug verdächtigt. Daenerys übergibt ihm das Kommando über Meereen - er soll den Frieden wahren, bis die Stadt sich selbst und ihre Freiheit schützen kann, was er nur widerwillig annimmt. Ihre Trennung verläuft jedoch friedlich und respektvoll. Unmittelbar darauf trifft sie im Thronsaal auf Tyrion. Von ihm wird sie vor den Gefahren des großen Spiels (der Throne) gewarnt. Wirklich Angst macht ihr jedoch, dass sie sich von Daario getrennt hat ohne etwas zu füllen.Tyrion versucht sie zu trösten, was jedoch nicht wirklich gelingt. Er versichert ihr allerdings, trotz allem bisherigen Zynismus in seinem Leben, an sie zu glauben und schwört ihr auf ewig seinen Rat. Daenerys bestimmt ihn daraufhin endgültig zu ihrem wichtigstem Ratgeber und ernennt ihn zur Hand der Königin. Nun ist sie bereit in ihre wahre Heimat aufzubrechen. Gemeinsam mit Tyrion, Missandei und Varys (der von seiner Geheimmission aus Dorne zurückgekehrt ist) segelt sie an der Spitze ihrer gewaltigen Flotte (bestehend aus Schiffen der (ehemaligen) Sklavenhändlern, der Graufreuds, Martells und Tyrells (die beiden letztgenannten waren der Grund für Varys' Mission)) endlich nach Westeros. Charakter Danaerys ist zu Beginn der ersten Staffel schweigsam, verunsichert und schüchtern. Besonders gegenüber ihrem Bruder Viserys zeigt sie Furcht und versucht seinen Ansprüchen gerecht zu werden. Im späteren Verlauf der Serie versucht sie immer mehr ihren Willen durchzusetzen und gewinnt an Selbstbewusstsein. Auftritte Hauptcharakter Game of Thrones - A Telltale Games Series Galerie 104KrüppelBastardeDaenerys1.jpg Daenerys_5x05.jpg|Daenerys in "Töte den Jungen" Daenerys Der Tanz der Drachen.jpg|Daenerys und Hizdahr zo Loraq Daenerys Drogon.jpg|Daenerys und Drogon Dany Surrounded.jpg|Daenerys, Daario, Jorah, Tyrion und Missandei inmitten der Kampfgrube Drogon & Daenerys Roof.jpeg|Drogon besucht Daenerys in Meereen ProfilDaenerysTargaryen2.jpg|Daenerys in Staffel 5 Daenerys_Vision_Drogo_Rhaego.jpg|Daenerys Vision von ihrer Familie Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise en:Daenerys Targaryen es:Daenerys Targaryen fr:Daenerys Targaryen he:דאינריז טארגאריין it:Daenerys Targaryen lt:Daenerys Targaryen nl:Daenerys Targaryen pl:Daenerys Targaryen pt-br:Daenerys Targaryen ru:Дейнерис Таргариен sv:Daenerys Targaryen uk:Дейенеріс Таргарієн zh:丹妮莉丝·坦格利安 Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Daenerys Targaryen Kategorie:Drogos Khalasar Kategorie:Dosh Khaleen Kategorie:Königinnen Kategorie:Anhänger und Bedienstete von Daenerys Kategorie:Charaktere (Kronlande) Kategorie:Charaktere der 1. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 2. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 3. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 4. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 5. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 6. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 7. Staffel Kategorie:Game of Thrones (Telltale Games) Kategorie:Charaktere (Telltale Games) Kategorie:Wiederkehrende Charaktere (Telltale Games) Kategorie:Status: Am Leben